


The sound of the waves

by Kibbles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (Late) VanVen day, Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Vanven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbles/pseuds/Kibbles
Summary: On a small island, two opposites got to learn how to accept each other.





	The sound of the waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrix/gifts).



> Please be advised this is a fluffy fanfiction done for the VanVen day (yes... very late posting) and gifted to Petrix.  
> Vanitas may be seen as OOC - I am oh so very aware and apologise for it! - especially with the new trailer for KH III.  
> The scene is set when Sora, Riku and Kairi are still cute little kids.

The sound of the waves echoed in the cavern where Vanitas was standing. Glowing golden eyes looked at the various childish drawings carved in stone, each sharing the tales of two boys and a girl on a journey across the world. Some made more sense than the others, or so he thought, he didn't know which stories the kids had created while they drew these. There were castles and monsters, swords and magic hats. Fantastic battles were forever marked on the stone.

Yet, the only reason he always came back to this place was for one particular drawing. Sora had finished it a couple days ago, adding from his portrait an extended arm offering one of the well-known star-shaped fruits of the island, to his friend Kairi. 

Gloved fingers ran over the carved stone, something about this drawing was appealing to the dark-haired man. Perhaps it was the innocence, the purity radiating from the clumsy details. He didn't know much about love or gentle feelings, that was Ventus' thing. After all, he had been created from darkness and was trained to only feel hate and rage. To his own confusion, he could almost feel comfort in the child's carving, he could almost feel touched by love. With a sigh, Vanitas got back up and stretched the sore from his legs after crouching down for too long.

 

When he stepped out of the small cave, the sunrays were painting the sky orange. Kids' laughter and the seagulls' songs were replaced by the splashing of the waves on the shores. A warm breeze was blowing through the tall trees, making their leaves sway as if they were dancing. 

Vanitas walked to meet with the blond kid who was sitting in the sand, his back leaning against a trunk and blue eyes staring at the quiet sea. To him, Ventus would always be "the kid" even if they were the same age, even if they were, in a way, the same person. Ahead of him, the trio they always watched over was still out playing. Riku was holding a purple starfish he had picked out of the water, his mouth moving as he was talking to his friends who seemed in awe in front of the invertebrate. 

"Hey," Ventus greeted, to which the other responded with a nod before they both turned their attention back to the kids. "They heard starfish were stars fallen from the sky. They've been looking for one that could be from Kairi's world for hours."

"Huh." An eyebrow went up as gold eyes stared at Sora, he wished he could have been naive like that at least once in his life. The envy started to grow inside of him until Ven gently elbowed him in the leg and he redirected his thoughts to him. 

"You were going to make an unversed, again." The blond grinned. "Don't make me kick your ass, the evening's too beautiful to fight."

And now his eyes were rolling. 

Ridiculous. The squirt though he could stand a chance. "Did you swallow too much salt water, Ventus? Shall I remind you how you ended up falling on your ass last time we sparred ?" A pout from his friend was all he needed to know he had won the argument. 

The two hadn't always been that close. There were times where they fought on opposite sides during the great war. Back then, Vanitas hated the boy he had been created from and he picked on him regularly. Eventually, the war came to an end with Ven losing his dear friends and was plunged into a deep sleep somewhere after defeating the man made of his own darkness. The two of them aren't quite sure how, but they woke up in Destiny island with blurred memories. At first, they were cautious of each other - they watched every movement, listened to any words that could suggest the other was going to make a move. 

It felt like so long ago.

The two young men began learning from each other. They talked about their memories, of the things they missed and the ones they didn't. The list of the later seemed to be the biggest for Vanitas, he didn't enjoy a lot of his time spent with Xehanort but he didn't hate it either. After all, it was the only life he knew until now. Watching Sora and his friends over the weeks, talking with Ventus while the kids were asleep, he took a liking to the routine. Ven didn't see him as a threat since he had stopped harassing him, and while the island was beautiful they sometimes felt lonely. The Islanders weren't able to see nor hear them, the children, however, were able to sense them at times but the adults didn't think much of their stories. 

So that's what they became A part of the island's legends.

"It's going to be a curse, you know," Vanitas commented, he could feel the blue eyes staring at him in confusion. "He has the potential of being a keyblade wielder now. Things will never be easy for him from now on." A slow blink and the kids were back at running, laughing and cheering. They waved goodbye before parting. 

Ventus looked back at the sun that was almost fully swallowed by the sea. "I'm not sure." The young boy smiled, and now Vanitas was looking at him. "Sora doesn't see the world as black and white like we used to, I think his heart has enough room for many friends and allies." 

The dark haired man thought about it. "I guess we can only wait and see." Ventus chuckled and a smile made its way across Vanitas' face. It was a smile that was coming back a lot lately, a smile that Vanitas never used to have and yet he couldn't remember when was the first time he started smiling like that. Right here, leaning against a tree, feet in the sand and next to his first and only friend, he could only think of the carving in the cave. A shared Paopu between two people would have their destinies intertwined and they would always be part of each other's life.

Vanitas allowed himself to dream that one day, he could share one of these magical fruits with the only person that ever mattered to him.


End file.
